A recording/reproducing device has been used for reproducing information from an optical recording medium or for recording information on a recording medium. The recording/reproducing device houses the recording medium therein and rotates the recording medium at high speed such that a recording/reproducing mechanism can read or write information.
The recording medium includes a bare-disc type used with a recording surface exposed such as a CD (Compact Disc) and a cartridge type used with a recording surface housed in a cartridge to be protected such as an MD (Mini Disc), a DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disc-Random Access Memory) and a Blu-ray Disc. An on-tray type recording/reproducing device, which can read from and write on both of the bare-disc type and the cartridge type, has been watched.
Among the on-tray types, there has been a recording/reproducing device having a disc holder for positioning the recording medium on a placing surface of the tray (e.g., Patent Document 1).
In the conventional recording/reproducing device, the disc holder is upwardly projected to contact with a circumference of a disc body for positioning of the disc when holding the bare-disc type and is pressed down for mounting the cartridge when holding the cartridge type. The cartridge type also has a cartridge information portion on an end thereof such as a claw and a hole for selecting whether the recording medium is to be writable or unwritable. The placing surface of the tray has a detection hole defined at a position corresponding to the position of the cartridge information portion and in a common plane of the disc holder and the placing surface. A detection pin is inserted through the detection hole to check information such as whether the cartridge type is set to be writable.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2882321 (FIG. 1)